<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chamber Room by DimecallSmothied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292195">Chamber Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimecallSmothied/pseuds/DimecallSmothied'>DimecallSmothied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Achievement Hunter, Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Achievement Hunters, Game Grumps - Freeform, Multi, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimecallSmothied/pseuds/DimecallSmothied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren gets a new job at Chamber Room, a place built for talents to explore their abilities in a safe environment. But patients keep escaping and trying to get away. Why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Kjellberg &amp; Sean McLoughlin, Lauren Weber &amp; Michael Lucas, Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg, Mika Midgett/Ethan Nestor, Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Chamber Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this thing on Tumblr and wanted to build off of it. I don’t know how often (or if) it will be updates again, but we’ll see how it goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lauren Weber” the man read off. “That’s me!” Lauren said. First day on the new job. “Nice to meet you. I’m Chad Hurley. Welcome to Chamber Room.” He smiled. “Thanks you,” Lauren said. “What exactly am I going to be doing here?” She asked. “Right. Follow me.”</p><p>The man lead her down a hallway. “I need you to go through the new files and reports, and send the highlighted parts in memo emails to the company.” They walked down the hallway until they stop at a door. “Here you are.”<br/>
“Thanks”<br/>
“No problem,” The information to log in is in a file on the desk. If you need anything let me know.” He winked and left.</p><p>A few hours pass by and Lauren decides to take a break. She heads down the hall to ask Mr. Hurley where the break room is, and as she walks up, a siren alarms. “What?!” Lauren asked, hopefully to someone but mostly to herself.</p><p>A long line of guards race down a parallel hallway. There’s not much chaos however. “Wow, and on your first day too,” a voice said. “What?” Lauren turned around to see a man with florescent green hair and glasses. “Oh, the siren going off is one of the patients trying to escape. Sometimes they succeed, but most of the time they end up getting found.” Lauren looked at the guards as they trickled out of sight. “Oh. Does this happen often?” She asked. “Yeah actually.” The man shrugged.</p><p>A voice came over the P.A. “All employees must return to their rooms and lock the door. Threat level is 12. Do not leave until further notice.” After the boxes stopped, Lauren turned to the man in shock. “WHAT” the man raises his eyebrows. “Wow. You came on a really bad day. Well, you heard the orders. Back to our rooms.” He said non-chalantly as he began walking away. “Wait, what’s your name?” Lauren asked. “Mike.” Mike didn’t turn around or stop. He simply rose a hand to wave bye. With a sigh, Lauren walked to her room.</p><p>Almost an hour had gone by and all Lauren could think was what was going on. Mike seemed so careless at what was going on. Patients were escaping the facility? They do know this was where they we’re supposed to be kept for safety right? She scrolled through her new work issued email to see if she had received any new messages (hopefully one regarding what was happening.) There was one. It was from Michael Lucas. She opened it.</p><p>*From: Michael Lucas<br/>
Hey! I’m the Mike guy from the hallway. I thought since it was your first day, I should explain what is going on.</p><p>As you may know Chamber Room is a space to help talents understand and control their powers. But in the last few years, they have been trying to escape. Some succeed, but they usually get caught again either by us or by the government.</p><p>I guess I should explain the threat level warning as well. A talent’s powers vary from power to power. Different types of powers are given points based on how powerful they are.</p><p>Most talents have two powers with one point each. These are usually basic powers. But sometimes they’ll have two point powers. These are powers that can play with the universe. It’s not as terrifying as it sounds. There used to be 3 point powers, but after the 3 Range Massacre, they either went into hiding, or are extinct. I doubt it’s the latter though. Especially since most talents can go 56 years before knowing their powers.</p><p>If you have any questions, ask me. You should be receiving the information notice soon. A guard will slip it under the door for you. Remember. Don’t leave until we’re cleared.*</p><p>Lauren raised a brow. She did have a few questions.</p><p>*To: Michael Lucas<br/>
I do have a few questions.<br/>
1- Do you know why the people are trying to leave?<br/>
2- How do you know my email<br/>
3- How did you know it was my first day?*</p><p>Send.</p><p>As the email was sent, a file was slid under the door into Lauren’s office. The sounds of a clunky suit marched away. Lauren picked up the folder and trifled through. The contents were terrifying.</p><p>Mark Fischbach:<br/>
Eyes: Red<br/>
Powers: Fire/Death (3)<br/>
Status: KILL ON SIGHT</p><p>Felix Kjellberg<br/>
Eyes: gold, sometimes pink<br/>
Powers: Air/Light (3)<br/>
Status: Capture alive</p><p>Seán McLoughlin<br/>
Eyes: green. Occasional glow<br/>
Powers: Wood/Life<br/>
Status: KILL ON SIGHT</p><p>Ethan Nestor-Darling<br/>
Eyes: Shifting. Usually blue<br/>
Powers: Water/Techtronics (3)<br/>
Status: Capture alive. Battery</p><p>The lines weren’t even high listed and they stood out. They wanted to kill talents? But they don’t actually do anything.</p><p>They weren’t patients. They were test subjects</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lauren learns the truth of the testing room.<br/>Ethan has never seen the outside world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it sucks :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sending the emails, Lauren saw that Mike had responded to her email. </p><p>——<br/>
From: Michael Lucas<br/>
I’m not sure why they keep leaving. I have some theories, but none have been confirmed. If you want to meet up I can explain some things.<br/>
</p><p>As for the other things I’m your manager.</p><p>——</p><p>————————————————</p><p>“Ethan?” Seán turned around and saw Mark calling to Ethan, who was just staring back at the facility. “Hey, Felix wait,” Seán said. They gathered toward Ethan.</p><p>“I... I’ve only escaped one time, and I only got to gate that time. I’ve been here since I was 5, I don’t really know what the outside world is like.” He looked down. Mark immediately gave him a hug. “Ethan. It’s going to be okay. I’m not sure what’s going to happen. But we’ll help you. Felix has made it out before. Just follow his lead. We will be okay.” He said.</p><p>Poor Ethan. He never really got to grow up. All he did was experiments and tests. Seán was mostly glad they got him out. He joined the hug. “Yeah. We’ll help you.” He said with a comforting smile. Felix sighs and joins the hug. “Yeah. You can count on us.”</p><p>After a few moments later the four began moving again. They walked until sundown and they came upon a cave. “Here’s the first stop.” Felix said. “We’re staying here for the night. We meet our conductor tomorrow morning.” He quickly said, and lead the crew further into the cave. “Keep your hand on the left wall.” He seemed so...informed.</p><p>“Stop.” Felix called. Ethan listened as Felix walked a bit away from the wall and his hand began to glow. “This is our stop.” They looked around the room to see a small room with a spot for fire and blankets in a corner. “Hey Seán, could you do your thing?” Felix asked. With a sigh, Seán grew a small shrub in the fire spot and motioned for Mark to make a fire.</p><p>After they finished setting up and getting to sleep, Ethan asked Felix a question. “Hey, Felix, why do you know so much about getting around here?” Ethan asked. Felix stopped for a moment. “I uh...” he sat down on his bed and sighed.</p><p>“I know you haven’t seen the real world, like ever. But I was captured after the new guy came in. I lived in the real world. Before I was caught, before I knew I was a talent, I was a conductor.” He said.</p><p>Ethan noticed that he looked upset. He wasn’t sure why but thought it best not to talk about it now. “Oh. Sounds nice” he said. Felix chuckled. “Yeah. It had its perks”</p><p>————————————————</p><p>The announcement finally came over the P.A. that it was safe to walk around again. Lauren walked out of her office not really knowing what to do. “Hey! There you are!” A familiar voice said. “Oh, Mike.” She said walking up to her new manager. “I got your email. You know why they’re leaving?” She asked. “Shhh!” Mike put a finger up to her mouth and looked around. “Here. Come this way.” He said. </p><p>They went down the hallway the guards were running down a few hours ago. Mike lead Lauren into a big room filled with people standing at tables. The tables had trivial items on them such as water buckets, flowers. One was covered in snow that a man was currently standing over with a hairdryer in hand. In the center, there was a giant curtain covering something up. “Woah,” Lauren said. “What is this place?”</p><p>“This is the testing room. Talents come here to test their abilities. We’re cleaning up now so you most likely won’t meet any talents today. Maybe tomorrow.” Mike said with a shrug. Lauren looked up at him, with a frown. “This is cool and all, but what does this have to do with the escapees?” She asked.</p><p>“This is the room where they test their powers. I never said it was willingly.” He said sternly. His goofy attitude was gone. “And it’s not even like when you get homework and don’t want to do it. It’s do it or be punished.”</p><p>“...oh.”</p><p>————————————————</p><p>After a long night, the morning finally came. Ethan was woken by Mark telling him to get up. “Come on. Our conductor is here. He said.</p><p>Ethan followed the crew until they came to the entrance. A tall man with curly hair and small stubble strips there. Next to him was a rounder man with long brown hair and a blond streak. “Hey, it’s Felix.” The taller one said. “Hey guys, these are the other party members, Mark, Seán, and Ethan," Felix said. “Guys, these are Arin and Dan. Our first conductors.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moving forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lauren meets the CEO of Chamber room<br/>Team AH learn about their assignment<br/>Felix and Ethan have a talk about Felix’s past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Lauren decided to visit the testing room before working on the emails. She entered the giant room to see the tables were filled with people. All but one of the tables were being used. A man slammed his hand on the table nearby. “No!!! We need to get them back! I want team AH on the case. Get me Geoff!” He yelled.</p><p>Lauren looked at the man a little startled, and watched as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “This is the third time this month.” Suddenly, he looks over at Lauren. “You! What do you do?” Ha asked. “Oh, I’m just the email messenger. I just send emails.” She said quickly. The man sighed. “Do you know any talents personally?” He asked. Lauren shook her head. “No sir.”</p><p>With another sigh the man turned around and began yelling at someone else. Lauren felt a tap on her shoulder. Mike.</p><p>“Hey Lauren, what are you doing in here?” He asked. “I just wanted to see what the testing was like. Then this man got mad for whatever reason. I think he’s yelling about the talents though...” Lauren gave the man a condescending look. “Oh that’s Earnest Phin. He’s the owner of Chamber Room.” Mike said.</p><p>“What!?” Lauren watched as the man continued yelling at his employees until the guard came in. “Yeah... he acts a lot like a wing manager. He’s the second CEO of the Chamber Room, and ever since he took over, there have been more escapes.”</p><p>——</p><p>“So our mission is to find these talents, kill two of them, and capture the other two?” Michael asked. “Yeah pretty much.”<br/>“Do we know why we’re targeting them?” Jack asked. “Well... we’re not supposed to. But last night when they escaped and the facility was on lock down, I was tasked with bringing the report file to the emails department.” Geoff said quietly. The room saw silent for a moment.</p><p>Gavin finally broke it. “What did it say?” Geoff sighed. “Mark Fischbach is a death and fire talent. The fire is fine, but they’re worried about the death. They don’t want him killing people. Seán McLoughlin is a wood and life. I’m not sure why they want to get rid of him. Ethan Nestor-“ he pauses. “Is a water and Techtronics, but this is only his second escape, so he’s not on the execution list just yet.” He said.</p><p>Looking through the files, Jeremy looked up. “What about Felix?” He moves another paper. “Oh.” He said with a look of realisation. “Here let me see it.” Ryan grabbed the paper from Jeremy. “Felix k-jell-berg, is that how you say it?” He asked. Everyone shrugged. “It’s Swedish.” Gavin said. Ryan continued. “Is marked as ‘capture on sight’ for ——————————-. Subject was one week away from initiation before escape. Subject must be returned to district 5.” The team of six looked at each other. “Well,” started Geoff. “Let’s go find some talents.”</p><p>———</p><p>“Here’s where were staying. We need about two weeks to make sure no one is following you guys.” Dan said. They stopped at a clearing in the forest to see a cabin. “It’s only set for four people, so you guys are going to have to share the beds.” Arin said. Felix heard the smirk in his voice.</p><p>They piled into the cabin and Dan started making food. “Hey Felix.” Ethan said. “Yes?” The swede responded. “What did you mean by first conductors?” Ethan asked. “Part of the system is that the talents stay out of the society for two weeks, in case we get found. We don’t want CR to know where we are. So we have four sets of conductors. Dan and Arin are our first two, then Rhett and Link, Shane and Ryan, but I never made it to the fourth.” Ethan flopped down on the couch and smiled. “Well I’m sure we’ll make it this time!” Ethan said. “Are you sure? I’ve been caught three times already.” Felix said. “Of course! Because this time you have me!” Ethan said trying to cheer his friend up. With a chuckle, Felix joined Ethan on the couch. “Yeah yeah. Any other questions?” He asked. “Yeah one more.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“You said you used to be a conductor. Who was your partner?” Felix was hoping Ethan wouldn’t ask that question. His smiled disappeared as he answered. “I never had one. There used to be only one conductor. But I messed up. the night I discovered my powers, me and 3 other talents got captured. The first time I escaped, the Arin and Dan told me what was going on. I changed the society, I messed up.” Felix wasn’t crying, but he was clearly very sad about what he had done. Ethan gave him a hug. “Hey. You learned your lesson. That’s enough. You can’t change the past, but there’s a whole future in front of you, so make it count.” He said.</p><p>Felix looked at him. “Since when are you so wise?” He asked. “Mark told me the same thing when I was having a bad day. I thought you might need to hear it too.” He said with a smile on his face. “Thanks. I did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lauren swears she’s not a talent. Gavin wants to know what’s up with the talents. Seán tries to help his friends, and Felix reveals how he got his powers. Moriah visits the statue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI! I’m not dead. I just had writers block. But I’m back now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carp for</p><p>Later that day, Lauren was called into Mike’s office. After she came back after lunch, she put her stuff back in her office and made her way to her boss.</p><p>She entered the room, and it was very different then hers. The walls were painted a lime green, there were shelves on all four walls holding a number of items. Mostly action figures. “Wow you really like your stuff.” Lauren said. Mike looked up at her. “Oh yeah. I don’t know. I just collect things.” He shrugs. “Anyways. Since you are a new employee, I need to do a survey for you.” He pulled out a pen. “Okay. Ask me what ever you need to.”</p><p>A couple questions are asked and answered. “Next. What knowledge did you have on talents previous to working here?” Mike asked. “Well I knew that they existed, and that they had powers, but never met any so not much.” She said. “Great. Are you a talent?” Mike asked. Lauren looked at him confused. “Um... no?”</p><p>Mike looked down at the paper. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Mike, I’m sure I would know if I were a talent” she said. “Okay well, it’s just... talents have a tendency to dye their hair.”<br/>“I dyed my hair because I liked the colour purple, and I wanted purple hair. What are you trying to get at?”<br/>“You probably are a talent. You just don’t know yet. Dying hair is a common sight for talents. Their power also often relates to the color.” He said. “Excuse me? Look. I’m not a talent. I was raised in a town with no talents. At all. Whatsoever.” Lauren said aggressively. Mike sighs. “Alright, then. Next question. How do you feel about talents?” Mike asked. “I mean, I guess they’re okay. I’ve never met one but I’m sure they can be like other normal people right? The only difference is that they have powers.” Lauren responded.</p><p>The questions continued and Mike dismisses her. As Lauren walks back to her room, one thing races through her mind.</p><p>*Am I a talent? My hair is dyed, but I thought that was just a stereotype.* She reaches her office. Time to do some research.</p><p>————————————————</p><p>“Do you think they took the normal route?” Jeremy asked. Geoff shrugged. “It’s possible, I think we should follow it, and if it doesn’t lead us anywhere, then we’ll split into three teams.” He said.</p><p>The team took off for the cave they knew so well. A while ago a light talent who was a conductor activated his powers, and the AH crew was sent to get him and the escaped patients. The team never really knew what happened to those patients though.</p><p>They reached the cave and found a small part of it with sleeping spaces, and a small fire place that had clearly been used recently, with some embers still lit. I guess they took the normal rout.” Jack said. The six of them made their way out and walked down the path to the cabin.</p><p>“Hey Gavin, what’s up?” Michael asked. “What do you mean Michael?”<br/>“I mean you’re being really quiet. What’s bugging ya?” Michael asked. Gavin looked at the ground. “It’s just weird you know. We capture talents and every time we do, they usually end up escaping again. There’s just, something off about it. Like why they keep escaping or how, you know?”</p><p>Michael gave him a confused look. “I... I guess.” He shrugged. “Well maybe we can ask them when we run into them again.” Michael suggested. “Yeah. That sounds good.”</p><p>————————————————</p><p>The four were getting prepared for the night and they decided that while Dan and Arin got their own beds on one side of the cabin, Ethan and Mark would share one, and Felix and Seán the other on the other side of the cabin.</p><p>“You okay Mark?” Seán asked. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just... you know what, never mind. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Mark answered. He was clearly unsure of himself. “Okay...” Seán said.</p><p>That night, Seán had a hard time sleeping. He had pages to escape the facility four times, but he’s never made it this far. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew that he could trust his friends.</p><p>It had been a while since he had seen the outside world. He first discovered his powers when he was 12, so he wasn’t as bad as Ethan, but he didn’t have as much knowledge as Felix or Mark. He had had pizza, but it had been so long that he didn’t remember what it tasted like, so trying it would be like a new experience all over again.</p><p>“Jack?” A Swedish voice asked. “Oh hey Fe.”<br/>“Why are you still up? Can’t sleep?” With a sigh Seán answered him. “No. Just thinking” *good job Jack, you’re giving Felix the same treatment Mark have you earlier.* he mentally scowled at himself. “Why are you up?” He asked in response.</p><p>Felix frowned and looked out the window. I couldn’t sleep either. This place holds... certain memories for me.” He said, getting quiet. The silence lasted for a bit before Jack said something. “Hey Fe?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“How did you discover your powers?” Felix didn’t answer immediately, and it was clear Felix was hesitating to answer the question. “Well, as you know talents need something to activate their powers.” He began. “Mine was when one of the escapees I was conducting brought a tool from CR. In the middle of the night she tried it on me, wanting to know what it did to non-talents. But it activated my powers and the guards found me.” Felix said. He wouldn’t look Seán in the eye, and instead looked out the window at the stars. “I’m sorry” Seán said. “Thanks Jack,”</p><p>————————————————</p><p>Moriah walked through the small town. The sun was beginning to set, and the people began to calm down a bit. Dusk was one of her favorite times of the day. The sun nestled over the horizon, cats coming out to play, and the town is restless, but quiet.</p><p>She materialised a rainbow flower into her hand and placed it on the pedestal of the statue.</p><p>“Princess we need to go back inside” Emma said. “I know. But before we do, can you tell me the story of this statue again?” Moriah asked her lady-in-waiting. With a sigh, Emma complies. She sat down in front of the statue, and motions for Moriah to follow suit.</p><p>“Many years ago, an evil talent known as Alphonse Silverstein came and attacked Sanctuary. He wanted to get rid of every color talent left in hiding, so that he could have the strongest power.”</p><p>“When he came to Sanctuary after finding Nicole, he wanted to destroy it. Unlike the talents living here, he grew up being told he was a monster, or that he was unnatural. Even by other talents. He didn’t want to hear it anymore.”</p><p>“Nicole decided to stay with in Sanctuary to fight Alphonse. But because he was a gray talent, she had to sacrifice herself to save everyone. So with the last bit of her color magic, she froze him solid. The town was saved. But because she no longer had her powers, she turned to stone.”</p><p>“Her brother took over, and moved her stone body to the center of Sanctuary, where we honour her for her bravery.” Emma smiled at Moriah and got up again.</p><p>The sun was now barely peeking over the horizon now. “Now can we head back home?” Emma asked, holding her hand out for the princess to grab onto. “Yeah.” She said.</p><p>She took another look at the statue. One hand held out for balance, another to focus her power. There was a sad smile on her face knowing that she was doing good, but never getting to say goodbye to her loved ones. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The two began walking to the castle as Moriah turned to look at the statue once again. But something was different. It might have been the moonlight, it might have been because she was tired, but Moriah thought for a moment that she saw a rainbow tear falling from the statue’s eye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>